mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Party 64
(NO EDITING) Mario Party 64 is a upcoming title said to be released on August, 27, 2014 and released for the Nintendo 64. It is the third Mario Party title not to be installed by Hudson Soft. Story: "Who is the greatest superstar of them all?" Mario asked to his friend's. Everyone yelled: Me! Pick me! Then Wario said: " Does a superstar have strength?" "Does a superstar have kindness?" Peach stated. Luigi then said: "Does a superstar have the ability to solve puzzle's?" Then Bowser came and laughed: "I am the greatest superstar of them all! And I will prove it!" Then Bowser leaped away! After all the arguing, Toad said: "Whoever can Bowser will be the superstar!" Everyone then teamed up to defeat Bowser and crown the superstar. Characters: Mario Luigi Wario Waluigi Peach Daisy Yoshi Unlockable: Baby Mario Dry Bones (Unlockable after beating Story Mode) Boards: Horror Land (A haunted town filled with ghost's and goblin's) DK's Treetop Temple (A jungle filled with Ukiki's) Frappe Snowland (A snowy mountain filled with snowman mine's) Daisy's Birthday Cake (A giant cake made by Daisy) Mario's Rainbow Castle (A castle surronded by cloud's and rainbow's) Unlockable: Bowser's Magma Mountain (A mountain ruled by the evil Bowser) Spaces: Blue Space (Get 3 coin's) Red Space (Lose 3 coin's Neutral Space (Cause's nothing to happen) Koopa Bank (Deposit 5 coin's) Star Space (Pay 20 coin's to get a star)0 Bowser Space (Send Bowser over to do one of these events: Bowser's Bash n Cash, 10 Coin's for Bowser, Bowser's Duel of Terror, Bowser's Lucky 1st Place, and Bowser's Chance Time) Battle Space (Start a battle minigame) Lucky Space (Play a 1 player minigame and win 10 coin's) Item Shop (Buy any item) ? Space (A mysterious event happen's) ! Space (Activate's Chance Time) Baby Bowser Space (Baby Bowser will steal 5 coin's) Boo Space (Send a Boo to steal 5 coin's or a star from other player's) Mr I Space (Send Mr. I to take you to the nearest Red Space) Only work's in Horror Land Whomp (Pay 2 coin's to Whomp and he will let you take the path behind him) Thwomp (Pay 2 coin's to Thwomp and he will let you take the path behind him) Arrow Space (Choose between 2 path's) Skeleton Gate (Door) (Pay it a Skeleton Key and you will be able to take the path behind it) DK Space (Send DK over to give you 10 coin's or a star) Only work's in DK's Treetop Temple Lightning Space (Activate a Battle Minigame and pay 10 coin's) Minigames: Booksquirm (Dont let the book page's squish you!) Color It! (Color the Goomba the best to win!) Big Bully (Keep punching that Bully till it drop's!) Vegetable Valley (Pick the most carrot's!) Coney Situation (Get the highest ice cream stack!) Eye Sore (Make Mr. I dizzy before the other player's!) Mecha Mayhem (Fly your Mecha Fly Guy farther than your opponent's) Para-bomb Blast (Blow up as many Para-bomb's as you can!) Rainbow Rush (Knock the player on the rainbow off) Coin Crazy (Collect the most coins to win!) Whomp's Hospital (Put band-aid's on as many Whomp's as you can!) Looney Lumberjack's (Cut the log faster than the other team!) Birthday Surprise (Rap up more present's then the other player!) Paint Professonal (Paint more of the wall than your opponent!) Toad and Go Seek (Memorize which house the Toad went in!) Mushroom Brew (Match the order of mushroom's Goomba give's you!) Musical Mixup (Memorize the musical instruments on the cards and match them up!) Space and Beyond (Battle in outer space for a chance to win a spaceship!) Ice Rink Risk (Dont get hit by the Spiny shell's!) Heave Ho! (Throw that anchor as far as it go!) Deck Big Boo (Click the red and green card's but dont click the Big Boo card's!) Arch-rival (Shoot as many Mechakoopa's as you can!) Catchin' Butterfly's (Catch as many butterfly's as you can!) Bubble Balloon's (Collect as many balloon's as you can, dont catch the Bowser balloon's!) Fishin' Away (Catch as many fish as you can!) Magic Carpet Ride (Run around the carpet and don't let the Mattermouth's make you fall through the carpet!) Coin Shower Flower (Dont let the coin's fall off the flower!) Tick Tock Hop (Jump over that clock hand as it move's!) Challange Minigames: Fruit Picker (Memorize where the fruit's position's were!) Cardinator (Memorize what number's are on the 3 card's!) Lucky 7 (Roll a 7 to win!) Mushroom Village: Mushroom Bank (Store all your coin's, star's and item's) Mushroom Shop (Buy different item's) Option House (Listen to music, erase file's and listen to the Talking Parrot) Minigame House (Play unlocked minigame's) Warp Pipe (Activate Story Mode) Items: Mega Mushroom (Roll from 1-11) Mini Mushroom (Roll from 1-5 but unlock Skeleton Gate's) Poison Mushroom (Affect other player's turn's) Boo Bell (Steal coin's or star's from other player's) Skeleton Key (Open Skeleton Gate's) Magic Lamp (Summon the Mushroom Genie to take you to the Star) Bullet Bill (Roll an extra dice block) Reverse Mushroom (Go backwards) Dueling Glove (Duel with any player you want) Bowser Bomb (Send another player to the start) Bowser's Bogus Items: Horror Land-Broken Boo Bell (Buy this Boo Bell for 5 coin's and it will break, causing Boo's to steal 15 coins) DK's Treetop Temple-Coconut Tree (Buy this for 10 coin's and it will drop coconut's on your head causing you to lose 2 coin's) Frappe Snowland-Penguin (Feed this penguin for 2 coin's and it willpeck you causing you to lose 5 coin's) Daisy's Birthday Cake-Bowser Cake (Buy this cake for 1 coin and Bowser will steal 19 coin's) Bowser's Magma Mountain-Bowser Cannon (A cannon that will launch you to a red space block and steal 7 coin's) Mario's Rainbow Castle-Ztar (Buy this for 30 coins and it steals a star) Bowser Events: 10 Coin's for Bowser (Bowser steal's 10 coin's) Bowser's Bash n Cash (Bowser steal's 20 coin's) Bowser's Duel of Terror (Bowser challange's you to a duel minigame, if you lose, Bowser take's 10 coin's) Bowser's Lucky 1st Place (Bowser make's every player 1st place) Bowser's Chance Time (Bowser challange's you to a Chance Time) Bonus Star's: Coin Star (Collect the most coin's to win this star) ! Star (Land on the most ! Space's to win this star) Red Star (Land on the most Red Space's to win this star) Skeleton Key Star (Use the most Skeleton Key's to win this star) Only work's on Horror Land DK Star (Land on the DK Space's the most time's to win this star) Only work's in DK's Treetop Temple Icy Star (Run across ice the most time's to win this star) Only work's in Frappe Snowland Strawberry Star (Plant the most Piranha Plant's to win this star) Only work's in Daisy's Birthday Cake Bowser Star (Encounter Bowser the most time's to win this star) Only work's in Bowser's Magma Mountain Duel Star (Use the most Dueling Glove's to win this star) Only work's in Mario's Rainbow Castle List of beta element's: スーパースロット (Super Slot) This minigame was originally going to be a slot machine game but was cancelled for unknown reason's. Little is known about it except for it being a Challange Minigame. (Chilly Bully) In this minigame, you had to stay on a snowy mountain while running away from a Chill Bully. This minigame was instead replaced with Big Bully. Birdo and Toad were originally planned to be playable character's since there is artwork of Birdo.